


Perceollo

by seanrushton



Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay Percy Jackson, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	1. Chapter 1

# Olympus

"Hello Twin" Says Artemis  
"Hi Artemis" Says Apollo  
"What is up" Says Artemis  
"I feel off" Says Apollo  
"What do you mean" Says Artemis  
"I just feel sad" Says Apollo  
"How can i help" Says Artemis  
"I am in love with somebody" Says Apollo  
Artemis rolls her eyes. "Who" Inquires Artemis  
"Perseus Jackson" Says Apollo  
"I can see" Says Artemis  
"Yah...But he is with Annabeth and I do not want to piss off Athena" Says Apollo  
"Lets go talk to Aphrodite" Says Artemis  
"No I want to talk to you" Says Apollo  
"No we are going to talk to Aphrodite" Says Artemis  
"I don't want anybody else to know" Says Apollo  
"Okay" Says Artemis  
"Should we start" Says Apollo  
"Sure" Says Artemis "When do you think that you started to think about Percy Jackson in that way"  
"3 Years Ago" Says Apollo  
"Really" Says Artemis  
"Yes" Says Apollo  
Artemis laughs..."Well he is cute" Says Artemis  
"Really" Says Apollo  
"Yes" Says Artemis  
"I will be right back..." Says Apollo 


	2. Under-Water Court

Apollo comes in with some of his attendants. "Me and Poseidon need the room" Says Apollo  
"Okay" Says Triton  
"Okay" Says Amphitrite  
"What do you want to talk about" Says Poseidon  
Then Apollo looks around at Poseidon's palace he sees seashells on columns and on top of the columns their was flames. And the throne of the king of the seas were a giant seashell on the back and then the king wears a crown with a giant seashell and a ruby pearl on the seashell and a pearl with a gold band that holds the seashell and pearl and you could smell the seasalt  
  
"I am asking permission to Court your son" Says Apollo  
"Which son" Says Poseidon  
"Perseus..." Says Apollo  
"Jackson? Really" Says Poseidon  
"Yes and I know he is gay" Says Apollo  
"How could you know" Says Poseidon  
"I talked to Aphrodite" Says Apollo  
"Really" Says Poseidon  
"Yes I did" Says Apollo  
"So what are you asking" Says Poseidon  
"Can I date your son" Asks Apollo  
"Sure" Answers Poseidon... Let me go talk to the Goddess of Love 

# Room of Aphrodite

"Aphrodite" Questions Poseidon  
"What" Questions Aphrodite  
"I need to talk to you" Say Poseidon  
"Okay" Replies Aphrodite  
"I need you to do something" Says Poseidon  
"What do you need me to do" Says Aphrodite  
"I need you to not prod Perseus Jackson in Any Direction having to do with love" Says Poseidon  
"Okay" Says Aphrodite  
"Thanks" Says Poseidon  
"Why" Asks Aphrodite  
"Because I just gave permission for Apollo to court my Son" Answers Poseidon  
"You did?" Says Aphrodite  
"I did" Says Poseidon  
"So...Oh I see" Says Aphrodite 

# Room of Artemis

"Artemis" Questions Apollo  
"What is going on" Questions Artemis  
"I got it" Answers Apollo  
"Got what? " Question Artemis then Remember a few seconds later "How much rangeling did it take?"  
"Not that much" Answers Apollo  
"Really?" Question Artemis  
"Yah it was not that much" Answers Apollo 


	3. The House

# Camp

"I need to talk to you Perseus Jackson" Says A Divine Voice  
"In my cabin" Answers Percy Jackson


End file.
